


Another Day

by Lady_Kathryne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kathryne/pseuds/Lady_Kathryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought she’d said goodbye. Even her brother leaving hadn’t skewered her as bad as seeing him lifeless, wings spread on the ground. Imagine her surprise when he finds her hiding in a small town where no one knows anything about her but her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I screwed with the timeline on purpose… Hammer of the Gods obviously happened- with a bit of frosty silence from the siblings who were tricked into both going to the same location by Bobby- but it happened two weeks after Lucifer is freed. We’re going on the assumption that Dean never got to Sam before Lilith was killed and Gabriel 'died' in the hotel causing more of a rift between the siblings. After their messed up version of heaven, Gabriel finds Sam in an effort to make amends for tricking her.

**Disclaimer** :

All rights, characters and known situations belong to their respective owners: producer Robert Singer, The CW broadcasting corporation and/or it's affiliates. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made- nor do I intend to make- a profit from this story.

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ )

“Hey gorgeous, what do you say you bend over that table a little more, hm?”

Hazel eyes closed in an effort to hide the building irritation as Sam Winchester leaned over a now empty chair to wipe yet another table clean. She’d been a waitress in Colby’s diner for a handful of months already, and still hated the strangers seen on a daily basis, preferring the company of the regular patrons with their boisterous calls and friendly personalities. If people knew that Sam wasn’t just a waitress- that she’d hunted things they thought were only figments of their imagination, they’d think twice about some of their more lewd cat calls. If they knew the truth about her- that she’d set Lucifer himself free of the unsuspecting population, they’d want her head on a silver platter, not her number in their pockets.

She pushed her hair behind her ear and turned to face the customer with a ready smile that never once met her eyes. “Did you need a refill, or can I get your check?”

“How about giving me your number baby? How‘s _that_ for an even trade?” The same balding, pudgy man who stunk of cheap cologne leered at her.

“A lap dance would be better. You and those legs.” His friend gave her the same look, offering her what he thought to be a sexy smile; she nearly cringed.

Sam inhaled and counted to ten as her fingers itched to reach for the blade she kept hidden in her apron pocket. With another polite smile flitting over her lips, Sam turned and walked behind the counter to stand next to her co-worker, Sarah. One of the local customers offered her a shy smile. “You want I should tell them to leave Ms. Sam?” He teased, his golden hair falling into his laughing green eyes.

“No thanks, Rick, it’s a sweet thought though, thanks. They’ll leave soon, and I can just ignore the comments until then.” Sam said while refilling his coffee, knowing the shy person behind that cup wouldn‘t lift a finger to hurt anyone.

Sarah shook her head at Sam and smiled. “I envy you that patience. I’d have smacked one of them by now.”

“And that’s why you stand here and I wait tables.” Sam teased.

The bell ringing over the door caught their attention, giving Sam something to take her mind away from the stress of crude men. Sarah grinned, elbowing Sam’s ribs and giggled calling the blonde who’d sauntered through the door handsome. She huffed in amusement at her friend, and made her way to him, chuckling when she saw his nose buried in the menu. “Hey, welcome to Colby’s, I‘m-”

“Hey there, stranger.”

Sam frowned in confusion. “I’m sorry…?” She chided herself mentally for her eloquence.

“It‘s been a while, Samshine.” The man told her before setting the menu flat on the table.

Shock danced through Sam’s eyes, her face paling as she stared in awe at the face she thought she’d never see again. “ _Gabriel_?”

The blonde leaned back in his seat, smug as he eyed the brunette in front of him. “That’s my name.”

“You… You _died_!” She hissed, forcing herself to remain calm and not alert her co-workers to her predicament.

“I did. You should let me explain though, before you try to take my head off with the blade in your pocket.” He teased her, a playful smirk dancing over his lips.

Tears welled in her eyes, however, she refused to let them fall. “I don‘t know what you are, but I‘m giving you a chance to walk away now before I lose my patience.”

“Ever the cautious one, aren’t you. Alright, have it your way. Don’t try to sneak out the back door when your shift ends though. I’d hate to have to to track you down twice.” He grinned and stood to leave, waving over his head before he walked out the door.

A gasp left Sarah’s lips when she noticed the ashen color of Sam’s face as the brunette sat down behind the counter. “Who was that?! Did he threaten you?! Oh my gosh! If he hurt you-”

“Sarah! No.. I’m alright! He’s.. He was my boyfriend. Stuff happened and I moved before we had a chance to talk and say goodbye... I guess a mutual friend told him where I moved.” Sam’s smile looked forced and Sarah could see the tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall. She’d not divulged any information about herself to anyone other than her name, her age and that she’d been renting an apartment close to the diner. Now, however, Sarah knew that she‘d lost her boyfriend too.

Sam shook her head and brushed away the few tears waiting to fall, smiling when she saw the concern dancing in Sarah’s eyes. “I promise, it’s ok.”

“I can leave with you, you know.” She tried. “It won’t take long to call Amy…”

“No, thank you, but it’s alright. I‘m shocked, that’s all. I promise.” Gabriel had been her world and he deserved a chance to explain how he’d found her.

Out of reflex, she pulled her phone from her back pocket and scrolled down to her brother’s name, wanting to tell him about her visitor. Reality crashed over her as soon as the first ring sounded, however, and she ended the call just as fast as it had started. Fresh tears welled in her eyes, never making it past her eyelashes before blinked them away. Dean made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her anymore, and she‘d respect his choice.

With another sigh, she shook her head, pushed the unwanted feelings of pain and betrayal away and continued the rest of her shift with the same complacent smile on her lips. When the time came to clock out for the night she chuckled at the looks she received from both Scott and Sarah. She waved goodbye to them and headed towards her car, intent on drinking the bottle of wine she’d stashed in her fridge only the night before hand. She usually didn’t drink her problems away, but the slow, toxic burn of alcohol rushing down her throat chased away the pain better than any hunt ever could.

“I’m surprised. I thought you’d try to steal out the back door.” A voice mused from the passenger side of her car.

“You deserve a chance to talk.”

Gabriel’s eyes softened when he noticed the tears Sam refused to let fall. “You want to go somewhere neutral?”

“No… we can go back to my apartment.” She waved goodbye to her friends who stood peering out the glass pane of the large diner window, and eased her car from the parking lot onto the quiet road.

Ten minutes of silence passed before Sam stopped at a red light and let a small huff escape. Gabriel looked at her in the dim red light, frowning when he saw the dark lines under her eyes that the makeup refused to hide and had to wonder if Dean would try to murder him as soon as he walked through the door. Thoughts of Dean lead him to thoughts of why Sam wasn’t driving around the nuisance Dean called ’baby’- his pride and joy, which then lead him to why Sam had told him she didn‘t hunt anymore and her taking a job as a waitress- of all things.

“Hey, Gabriel, we’re here.” The archangel had gotten so lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed Sam parking her car in front of her apartment complex. He took in the building and then turned to her with an eyebrow arched in confusion. While certainly a step up for her in living, an apartment meant permanent residency- something they didn’t seem keen on obtaining, last he checked at least.

“Where’s Dean?”

Sam sighed and turned away from him so he wouldn‘t see the pain dance through her hazel eyes. “I blamed him for your death, you know. We argued about it before we died, only to find out Heaven’s just a brighter version of hell, the rest is history, I guess.” She turned to see his jaw hanging open in shock and couldn’t stop the dark chuckle that escaped her lips.

“You died?! When? Why? What happened? Another thing, where the hell was Castiel in all of this?!” He couldn’t help the onslaught of questions that tumbled forth from his mouth, the shock that he’d missed so much, and the dawning realization that maybe his Father had brought him back to help Sam nearly forcing him to his knees.

Sam smiled and nodded her head towards a door marked 402. “We can talk once we’re inside and I’ll try to explain things as best as I can, alright?”

He nodded and followed her to the door, waiting patiently as she unlocked it before stepping inside once she pushed it open for him. She waited until he’d moved over the threshold before the door closed behind them, blanketing the apartment in darkness. A quick snap of his fingers, however, had the corner floor lamp flickering to life, bathing the entry way and living room with its soft glow. He took in the few pictures of Dean she’d set up, along with the pictures of Ellen, Jo, Bobby and even a few of himself and Castiel before letting a sigh escape his lips.

“You plan on staying here long?” He tried to joke, not liking the feeling settling in his gut.

She shrugged. “Long enough. I promise it works this way. Dean and I…” The words trailed off and Gabriel used that time to take in her appearance again.

“I think I know why He brought me back.” Gabriel mused. “Tell me what happened?”

“Let me change first. Help yourself to the brownies in the fridge. My neighbor makes them for me. She says I’m too skinny and eating rabbit food isn’t healthy.” Sam huffed, seeing the arched eyebrow. Gabriel eyed Sam, smirking when their eyes met after she looked over her shoulder, and chuckled when he saw her blush.

By the time she’d changed into a pair of worn flannel pants and a tank top, Gabriel had snapped a healthy dinner into existence for her, pretending not to see the tears in her eyes as he kissed her cheek. She sighed and forced herself to eat what he’d given her, choking down half of her salad and smiling in gratitude. She knew better than to try and outsmart an archangel- much less an archangel who had moonlighted as a Norse god of chaos, remembering all the times her pranks had backfired on her before she‘d seen him die at his own brother‘s hands.

“Ok, kitten, tell me what happened. Where‘s Castiel? How‘d you die? Why‘d you call Heaven a brighter version of hell?” Gabriel asked after he’d vanished her food for her.

Sam settled herself back against the couch cushions and picked at her nails, her thoughts racing in her head a mile a minute; she didn't even bother to correct the name- something that made him frown. “Castiel is looking for God- he‘s convinced he can find him. Dean and I got killed by fellow hunters who wanted revenge for the apocalypse. They killed me first, then killed Dean, I guess to stop him from getting his own revenge. When we woke up, in Heaven no less, we had different ideas of what it should have been. Zachariah told us we had to accept our destinies. He said-”

“Zachariah?! No **wonder** you two got the short end of the stick.” Gabriel snapped, his eyes turned a dark shade of liquid amber.

Sam stared at him in quiet awe. “What?”

"Sam, he fucked with your little slice of heaven.” Gabriel sighed. “It’s against every rule in the book, and he should have paid for that crime- would have if-” He stopped himself before saying anything else.

“You mean… that’s not what Heaven’s supposed to be like?” She checked.

“Sam, you beautiful woman, I think I could strangle you! Either that or zap your brother here and knock your heads together!” Gabriel huffed.

Sam gave him a watery chuckle and refused to look his way, not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes for believing another of the angel‘s lies. A sigh left her lips when she felt his fingers run gently down the line of her jaw- how she‘d missed that touch. “Hey, Sam? Look at me kiddo. Please?”

Surprised hazel eyes raised to meet somber whiskey colored ones and tears formed anew when Sam saw the love and longing Gabriel held for her. “Gabe,” She’d barely whispered it before his lips brushed against hers- a whisper of a kiss that wrung the breath from her lungs.

“Sam…” He exhaled her name, the tension between them rising a notch higher as the rhythm of his heartbeat pounded a rapid staccato beat against his rib cage.

Without a thought and with no hesitation in her mind, Sam took his hand and coaxed him to follow her up the stairs to her room. He helped her shed her clothes, his fingertips dancing over each tantalizing patch of skin she revealed to him, drawing goose pimples to the surface of her flesh. Gasps and moans left her lips the same as quiet whimpers when stood behind her, his chest flush to her back so his lips could tease down the column of her neck.

Every touch of his lips to her skin felt like an apology, every kiss- a whisper of regret for the pain she’d endured since he’d been away. It nearly brought tears to her eyes, but she forced her eyelids closed and sunk into the embrace of love and protection he’d offered her. She’d been floating without him, but now, with his arms around her, his body close to hers, she felt herself starting to stand again.

“Gabriel…” Sam’s whisper passed over his ears like a hushed prayer causing the archangel’s whiskey colored eyes to shut. He’d missed that sound.

“Sam, I… please… can-” He couldn’t ask her. He had no right to ask that of her after what he’d done already, but she knew. He could see the answer in her eyes already as she turned to him.

“I’ve missed you so much. I’ve missed your eyes,” She whispered and ran her fingertips close to his eyes. “I’ve missed your nose,“ She ran the pad of a finger down the bridge of his nose and giggled when he pouted. Her thumb traced his bottom lip as she held his stare. “I’ve missed these lips-” She squeaked when he leaned in to take her lips in a hard kiss.

When they broke apart for her to breath, Sam gasped. “I’ve missed your kisses: powerful and demanding, soft and caring, playful and teasing…” She grinned when she felt him nip at her collarbone and pulled him down to lay over her on the bed.

“What else have you missed?” He purred in her ear, the tone low and husky.

“Your voice!" She gasped. "I’ve missed your voice… the way you say my name…” Her eyes closed again when he purred her name into the air between them, allowing the sexual tension to spike higher.

“What else?” He teased, his fingertips tracing idol patterns over her skin.

With closed eyes, Sam took a deep breath and released it slowly. “Your hands… the way they hold me. I’ve never felt safer in your arms. I’ve missed your body laying over mine, and I've missed the way your wings shield us when we lay like this,” She smiled when she saw the outline of his wings wrap around and encase both of them in a protective bubble. “I wish I could see them…” She pouted.

Gabriel chuckled and kissed away the pout. “You’d go blind for your efforts.” He teased.

“I’ve missed you, Gabriel.” She whispered, her eyes brimming with tears and her voice somber.

He rained kisses over her face asking for another chance to apologize for the way he’d abandoned her. “I missed you every second after I left you.”

Sam held him to her, her arms tight around his neck. “I know. I love you, Gabriel.”

His fingers combed through her hair as he pressed his lips to hers again, entering her when she relaxed into their kiss. Sam broke the kiss with a surprised gasp of awe, allowing herself to get caught in his intense stare as he rocked slow above her. They’d never been so slow and loving, and Sam couldn’t stop the tear that ran down her face. She shook her head when she saw the concern in his whiskey colored eyes, promising him with a smile she’d be fine. She had him now, she didn’t need much else.

"I love you, Sam... More than I think you'll ever know. You're the one who has the power to end me." He whispered before pressing a tender kiss to the corner of her mouth.

They lay together afterwards, Sam curled into Gabriel’s side with her head on his chest, breathing in the calming scent of the lavender candles Gabriel had lit around the room. A smile flitted its way across her lips when she felt his fingertips tracing the hand print that now rested in the small of her back. To anyone else, the mark was another tattoo on her skin, but to the supernatural beings of the world, she was claimed and protected by Gabriel- and pity the fool who dared mess with her now. When she felt him shift, she turned her face up to meet his loving gaze.

“What has you smiling?” He wondered.

A giggle escaped her lips, causing a grin to appear on his face. “Just… I get another day to spend with you.” She cuddled closer and sighed in content.

“No Sam, you get a lifetime to spend with me and then some. This mark… Sam… you’re it for me… there’s no one else. From now until Dad gets tired of humanity, you’re mine and I’ll always find you.” He promised her, using a fingertip to tilt her jaw upwards for a kiss.

Her phone ringing from her jeans pocket ended the kiss, leaving Gabriel with a scowl as she crawled away from him. Sam giggled and pulled her phone free, before curling back up at his side. She didn’t recognize the number dialed, and hummed when she saw a new voicemail. She shrugged and set the phone down on the bedside table before turning off the lamp and blanketing the room in darkness.

“Gonna listen to it?” Gabriel wondered.

“Tomorrow.” She yawned.

Gabriel only grinned. 


End file.
